When no one's home
by AceRobin
Summary: Derek wyjechał, Peter został niańką.


_When no one's home…_

Słońce wzeszło coś około godziny szóstej nad ranem. Ranek naszedł szybciej, niż ktokolwiek tego chciał. I choć dorośli mogli się do tego przyzwyczaić, licealiści nie do końca. Nikt przecież nie lubił wstawać do szkoły, prawda?

Isaac śmiał myśleć, że skoro Derek wyjechał z siostrą, on będzie miał nieco luzu. Nie pójdzie na pierwsze dwie lekcje, pośpi sobie dłużej, będzie wracał później (niż zwykle). Nie spodziewał się tego, co zrobił Derek tuż przed wyjazdem.

Dzwonek nie ustępował. Ktoś za drzwiami zdawał się być zdeterminowany i uznać sobie za cel do wykonania, aby Isaac ruszył tyłek i mu otworzył. Aczkolwiek nic takiego nie następowało, więc Peter wyjął klucze. Tak, dostał je od swojego siostrzeńca. Obaj wiedzieli, że będą mu one potrzebne właśnie do obudzenia nastolatka, który jest wilkołakiem i w dodatku buzują w nim hormony. Tak, Peter Hale został niańką na pełny etat.

Wszedł zatem do środka i rozejrzał się. Było cicho, więc dzieciak się jeszcze nie obudził. Powędrował do jego pokoju; Isaac spał w najlepsze z kołdrą naciągniętą na głowę. Peter zastanawiał się, czy wylać na niego zimną wodę, ściągnąć z niego tę kołdrę i zabrać poduszkę, czy może odsłonić zasłony, aby promienie słoneczne zrobiły całą resztę. Potem pomyślał, że przecież może zrobić wszystko.

Najpierw zabrał mu kołdrę i poduszkę. Isaac ułożył się na boku i podciągnął pod siebie nogi. Zamruczał coś niezrozumiale, a Hale tylko uśmiechnął się do siebie wrednie. Okej, faza druga; podszedł do okna i gwałtownie odsłonił okna.

- Dzień dobry, słoneczko – zawołał.

- Jezu, Peter… - Isaac zacisnął powieki, a potem powoli otworzył oczy i spojrzał w jego kierunku. – Co ty tu robisz? Dereka nie ma – dodał, a potem z powrotem położył głowę na materacu.

- Wiem. To on mnie tu przysłał.

- Jesteś teraz moją opiekunką? Nie jestem dzieckiem – mruknął, zasłaniając sobie oczy dłońmi. Przeklęte słońce.

- Dorośli nie robią scen, wstając rano – powiedział Peter, kierując się do łazienki po kubek z wodą. Był już na dobrej drodze.

- Dobra, okej, wstaję – poinformował go Isaac i usiadł na łóżku. Ziewnął, przeciągnął się, a potem stanął na nogach.

Uf, dobrze, że miał na sobie bokserki. To by było krępujące, gdyby Peter zastał go nagiego. Ach, nie spojrzałby już mu nigdy więcej w oczy. Byłoby to zbyt krępujące, po prostu.

Peter i tak nalał wody do kubka, a później podszedł do niczego nie spodziewającego się Isaaca i wylał ją na niego.

- Co ty robisz?! – warknął młody wilkołak i spojrzał na niego morderczym wzrokiem.

- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać – wzruszył ramionami Peter. – Powinieneś się cieszyć, że to nie było wiadro.

Isaac zacisnął zęby, ale przechodząc obok niego, szturchnął go ramieniem, na co Peter uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

- Może jutro przyniosę węża ogrodowego. To by mogło zrewolucjonizować budziki.

- Odwal się, Peter – syknął Lahey, nakładając trochę pasty na szczoteczkę.

Wilkołak nic mu nie odpowiedział, tylko poszedł do salonu. Nie zamierzał mu robić śniadania, ścielić łóżka czy cokolwiek robili rodzice. Nie był jego ojcem, ani wujem, ani nianią. Miał tylko sprawdzać, czy Isaac nie zaczął olewać szkoły. A mógł być do tego zdolny, chociaż wydawało się, że wszystko już jest z nim okej. Derek wolał się upewnić i go przypilnować. Opiekował się nim, mimo że nie był już dłużej jego alfą. A Peter się nudził. Tak przynajmniej powiedział siostrzeńcowi.

Po parunastu minutach Isaac przyszedł do niego czysty, uczesany (powiedzmy) i ubrany. Spojrzał na Petera, który najwyraźniej bawił się znakomicie, móc dręczyć młodszego wilkołaka. Chyba zaczynał się bać. Może jednak powinien rozważyć opcję zamieszkania na ten czas u Scotta. Jego mama wydawała się być… a, nie, jednak nie. Wolał zostać tutaj, z Peterem. Jakkolwiek to brzmiało.

- Gotowy.

- Co tak patrzysz? Mam cię odwieźć? – uniósł brew, patrząc na niego jak na idiotę.

Isaac przewrócił oczami. Poszukał w kieszeniach spodni portfela, a potem sprawdził fundusze.

- Kieszonkowego też ode mnie nie dostaniesz – rzucił Peter, rozsiadając się wygodnie na sofie.

- Derek mi zawsze dawał – spojrzał mu w oczy, jak to Isaac potrafi swoimi niebieskimi oczami. Właściwie nie kłamał, młodszy Hale czasem dawał mu trochę kasy na coś słodkiego. Bo się nim opiekował i mu na nim zależało.

Teraz to Peter przewrócił oczami. Jeszcze czego. Może ma mu jeszcze gotować obiadki i opowiadać bajki na dobranoc? Mowy nie ma.

- Ja to nie Derek, jakbyś nie zauważył.

- Nie da się ukryć.

A potem bez słowa wziął swój plecak i wyszedł do szkoły.

Isaac wrócił do mieszkania dopiero wieczorem. Po szkole poszedł ze swoją paczką na obiad, a potem udali się do kina. Jakoś trzeba było się rozerwać i spędzić wolny czas. Zwłaszcza, że ostatnio mieli same supernaturalne problemy. Chcieli wykorzystać czas, odpoczywając od tego całego gówna i zrobić coś, co robili ludzie w ich wieku. Na przykład na jutro umówili się, że pójdą na imprezę. Każdy z nich miał cichą nadzieję, że nic złego się nie wydarzy do tego czasu.

Oczywiście nie obyło się bez telefonów ze strony Petera, co zaskoczyło wszystkich. Isaac wyjaśnił im, co się stało dziś rano. Kiedy się rozchodzili, życzyli mu powodzenia.

Właściwie do Petera nic nie miał, ale on nadal był tym psychopatycznym wilkołakiem.

- Jestem – wszedł do środka, ściągając buty i kierując się do swojego pokoju. Peter zasnął przy włączonym telewizorze na kanapie. Isaac mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Powinien zrobić dobry uczynek i przykryć go kocem, prawda? Coś takiego powinien zrobić. Może dobry uczynek do niego wróci. Karma i te sprawy.

Westchnął i poszukał jakiegoś koca, a potem go okrył i wyłączył telewizor. Sam skierował się do łazienki, a potem wskoczył do łóżka. Cóż, uwielbiał spać, więc dlaczego nie. Wyciszył dźwięki i po chwili już spał.

Petera zbudziły ciche jęki, lekkie krzyki. Przetarł oczy i przysłuchał się. To nie był nikt z zewnątrz; to najprawdopodobniej był Isaac. Odgarnął do siebie koc, chwilę się dziwiąc, skąd się tu wziął, a potem ruszył do jego pokoju.

- Isaac – zaczął głośno, podchodząc bliżej. Żadnego odzewu. Chłopak szarpał się na łóżku i znów krzyczał.

- Zostaw mnie…! Nie rób tego!

I parę innych tekstów, podobnych do tych. Peter znał przeszłość Isaaca. Domyślił się, że ma koszmar związany z jego ojcem.

- Isaac! – Peter pochylił się nad nim i dotknął jego ramienia. Jednakże kiedy nie dało to żadnych rezultatów, szarpnął nim. – Isaac!

Chłopak dopiero po chwili otworzył oczy. Był przerażony. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł, że nad nim stoi Peter, a nie jego ojciec. Automatycznie podniósł się i przytulił do niego. Miał mokre kąciki oczu i policzki. Domyślił się, że płakał przez sen. Przez to jeszcze bardziej skurczył się w sobie.

Peter objął go mocno. Nieważne teraz było, że Isaac był tylko głupim dzieciakiem, którego Derek zechciał mieć w swoim stadzie. Liczyło się to, żeby Isaac się uspokoił i poczuł, że jest bezpieczny i ma w nim oparcie.

- Już, spokojnie, nie ma go tu – powiedział cicho i pogłaskał go powoli po plecach. Ucieszył się, kiedy chłopak przestał drżeć mu w ramionach. – Już w porządku, to był tylko sen.

- Koszmar – dodał szeptem Isaac, odsuwając się od niego kawałek. – Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem.

- Nic się nie stało, dzieciaku. Idź spać.

Peter wstał i chciał odejść, ale Isaac złapał go za nadgarstek.

- Nie idź. Proszę.

Peter spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Dobrze usłyszał? Miał zostać?

- Tu – Isaac spojrzał na niego smutnym wzrokiem. W jego oczach czaiła się iskierka nadziei, że starszy wilkołak nie wyjdzie, śmiejąc mu się prosto w twarz. – Chociaż jeśli nie chcesz, to idź, nie mam prawa cię zatrzymywać.

- Zostanę – odpowiedział od razu Peter. Miał się nim opiekować. Zresztą, martwił się o niego. Tak, dziwne. Jedyną osobą, o którą się martwił, była jego siostrzenica, Cora.

Isaac obserwował, jak Peter zdejmuje z siebie koszulkę, buty, skarpetki i spodnie, a potem kładzie się obok niego. Nie było czasu na komentarze typu „To jest dziwne". Isaac bez słowa i bez skrępowania przytulił się do niego. Może Peter był zaskoczony. Zastanawiał się, jak bardzo ten dzieciak był przestraszony i jak te wszystkie złe sytuacje wpływały na niego.

Objął go i okrył kołdrą. Westchnął tylko, słysząc, jak jego oddech powoli się stabilizuje i zapada w sen. Uniósł się lekko i pocałował go w czubek głowy. Dlaczego zaczyna mu zależeć? Jak na kimś więcej, niż tylko członku stada?


End file.
